


Cluedo

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cluedo, Homosexual relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suicide, in the theatre."</p><p>That's not this works. That's not any of this works!"</p><p>"Of course it is."</p><p>"Not with these rules."</p><p>"As I've stated before, the rules are wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluedo

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Sherlock and John play Cluedo for the second time.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Sherlock. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

* * *

 

"I wanted to be Mrs. Peacock," protested John.

Sherlock gave a scoff. "We both know that you are a military man through and through, John. You are Colonel Mustard."

John huffed, "Then you're Professor Plum."

"No."

"Yes."

Sherlock glared. "I said 'no'."

"You are a nerdy intellect who is a space case. You are the professor. It's only fair since you won't let me be who I want to be," John concluded, folding his arms.

"Fine. I'm bored, so let's play."

* * *

"Suicide, in the theatre."

"That's not this works. That's not any of this works!"

"Of course it is."

"Not with _these_ rules."

"As I've stated before, the rules are wrong."

John threw his hands up in frustration. "Sherlock, if you can't play by the rules, don't play at all."

Sherlock's lower lip quivered.

"Don't overreact."

Too late.

Sherlock had taken on a very pitiful expression, shaking his head a bit.

"Why did you bother playing at all if you were going to fuck the rules in the first place?"

The consulting detective mumbled something that John couldn't make out.

'What?"

"I wanted to play a game with you. A game that didn't involve sex."

John flushed, "There are many things we could have done that have better results than me pulling my hair out."

"I know."

"You're an idiot," John said affectionately.

"I know. But you love me anyway."

"Yes. Just as you love me."

Sherlock shuffled closer. "I want to play a sex game now."

"You have no concept of subtlety, do you?"

"No. Love me, John."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 

**A/N: Done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


End file.
